Vamos a mejorar
by Kleo16
Summary: Todos se habían separado Ikuto ya no le escribía sus padres se habían separado en resumen su vida estaba en ruinas. Tadase un día la ve pero se preoucpa al verla en ese estado y decide ayudarla a mejorar. Es un summary horrible pero denle una oportunidad TADAMU
1. Chapter 1

**Hace muchísimo tiempo que quería publicar esta historia pero se que no casi muchos seguidores ya que esta pareja no tiene muchos pero de verdad quería expresarme al ser el primero será cortito y bueno aquí va**

* * *

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que Ikuto se fue, Amu ya tenía unos dieciséis años y pronto cumpliría los diecisiete. Ikuto y Amu se comunicaban con cartas al comienzo, pero pronto se fueron alejando, las cartas eran cada vez más escasas y se extinguieron por completo cuando Ikuto le contó en una de ellas que se había logrado enamorar, y que era mejor distanciarse por completo, había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde la última carta. Todos se habían distanciado, solo y de vez en cuando se contactaban Amu y Tadase, había visto que Tadase tenía nuevos amigos en su preparatoria, pero Amu seguía completamente sola en su nueva institución, se sentía despechada ya que sus huevos habían terminado por desaparecer por completo y se sentía perdida con sus ojos vacíos.

Un día Tadase llamó a su teléfono algo preocupado, le dijo que la había cruzado por la calle pero ella no lo vio cuando le sonrío, le llamó porque la encontró triste y quería verla cuanto antes. Las excusas que se inventaba Amu ya no tenían ni sentido por lo que tuvo que rendirse a las malas. Accedió a verlo esa misma tarde pero solo durante un pequeño intervalo de tiempo.

Amu no sabía ya que hacer estaba mega nerviosa hace ya tanto que no veía a Tadase. No sabía que ponerse no se compraba algo bonito desde hace muchísimo tiempo y siempre vestía con lo primero que encontraba, ni se imaginaba como lucía el día en que Tadase la vio. Se decidió por una campera algo descolorida roja y negra junto con una camiseta con mangas cortas de color rojo y unos shorts gastados con sus zapatillas sucias que eran las más nuevas que tenía. No se preocupó de maquillarse y apenas se ocupó de desenredar su enmarañado cabello. Ya le había avisado a su madre que Tadase vendría a saludar por lo que solo restaba esperar.

Pronto llego Tadase, por lo que Amu corrió a la puerta antes que su madre pudiese ir, suspiro y la abrió. Allí estaba Tadase tan perfecto como lo recordaba con su pantalón azul y su camisa color crema, su nerviosismo se desvaneció para dar paso a un sentimiento de impotencia, envidia y tristeza. ¿Por qué tendría que ser tan perfecto? Envidiaba su sonrisa, su perfección se sentía impotente ¿Por qué no podría ser como él? La tristeza la abarcaba por completo.

-Buenos días Hinamori-San- No recordaba en que momento había vuelto a llamarla por su apellido pero tampoco importaba

-Ah…Buenos días Hotori- Tampoco recordaba cuando ella le había empezado a llamar por su apellido por lo menos le había quitado el honorífico.

La sonrisa de Tadase se desvaneció rápidamente al ver el estado casi deplorable en el que se encontraba Amu, la vio pálida con los ojos vacíos y ojerosos, con el pelo enredado y ropa desaliñada. Tadase suspiró ¿Qué le podría haber sucedido a Amu para estar en ese estado?

-¿Quieres subir a mi cuarto?-Pregunto Amu señalando el interior de la casa

-Me encantaría- Amu guió a Tadase a su cuarto, se sentaron enfrentados en su cama tal como habían hecho el día hace mucho tiempo en el que Tadase se le había confesado.

La miró a los ojos y le levantó el mentón para observarla mejor, Amu se dejó hacer y fijó su vista vacía en un punto fijo. Tadase se preguntaba cómo pudo ser capaz de dejarla así, debió haber prestado un poco más de atención a su alrededor y ver lo que le sucedía a Amu antes

-¿Pero qué fue lo que te sucedió?- Pregunto Tadase aún sin dejar de tomarla del mentón

-Nada, estoy perfecta, es solo tu imaginación- Dijo Amu soltándose de su agarre

-Que mentirosa, vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- Amu le miro con frialdad esto sorprendió a Tadase ¿Es que le había hecho algo? Esa mirada le decía que no podía confiar en el- No creo que haya sido algo tan grave, puedes contármelo.- Dijo tratando de alivianar su carga.

Eso había colmado la paciencia de Amu ¿Y este príncipe que se creía? Pensaba Amu mientras apretaba el puño ya que le ardía la palma de la mano, pues había abofeteado a Tadase, Amu se paró enfrente de él y lo miro desde arriba.

-No todos tenemos una vida perfecta chico príncipe, y no vas a venir luego de meses y meses a juzgar el tamaño de mis problemas.- Tadase ni se sorprendió de su reacción tampoco sintió el dolor del golpe y también se levantó

-Pues nunca lo sabré si no me lo cuentas, tu no eras así, algo tuvo que haberte pasado y quiero ayudarte sé que nos distanciamos pero por favor debes decirme, no puedes esperar que te vea de esta forma y simplemente que pueda soportarlo déjame ayudarte, puedes apoyarte en mi-

El muro construido por Amu se rompió al escuchar las palabras de Tadase y su rostro se fue transformando, volviendo la vida a sus ojos llenándose de tristeza, cientos de lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos y por eso cuando Tadase abrió los brazos fue directa a ellos. Literalmente Tadase la estaba sosteniendo pues las piernas de Amu ya no lograban soportar su peso. Amu no lograba comprender del todo la bondad de Tadase como alguien podría ser así. Mantuvieron esa pose durante un tiempo, hasta que Amu logró calmarse del todo.

-Vamos a arreglarte un poco- Dijo sonriéndole Tadase

La guío hasta una silla frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en una pared, tomó un peine y comenzó a cepillar suave y delicadamente el enredado cabello de Amu.

-¿Puedo…de verdad puedo contarte?- dijo mirándolo por el espejo

-Claro que sí, ya te dije que puedes confiar en mi- Dijo sonriéndole al espejo.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí va el primer capítulo, será mi primer fanfic largo y como ven es bastante serio pero todo mejorará como estoy en vacaciones es probable que la termine pronto tendrá muchos cápitulos por lo menos más de 10 por favor díganme si les gustó y dejen reviews! Ah me olvidaba es probable que también haga pronto de otro anime o de vocaloid si tienen alguna sugerencia soy toda oídos (o toda ojos jajajja) bye**


	2. Chapter 2

DEBEN LEER ESTO! Primero que nada quiero pedir unas disculpas no saben lo mucho que me apena! Lamento confundirlas pues este es un fanfic Tadamu y el comienzo y el review no ayudó mucho lo lamento soy pésima pero las compensaré, todas deben decirme una pareja de anime que les guste y sin falta ni retrasos les haré un one-shot de la pareja que más deseen lamento mucho el mal entendido precisamente sé que a pocas les gusta el Tadamu pero era más que nada un fanfic para mí misma e incluso preferiría que Amu se quedara con Ikuto de esa manera podría fingir que me quedo con Tadase lo sé, es infantil jajajaja de todas maneras lo siento muchísimo.

Amu suspiró no era muy fácil empezar a decir estos sentimientos que tanto la habían apresado y por tanto tiempo

-Recuerdas que luego pasar a la secundaria todos comenzamos a distanciarnos-comenzó Amu- Pues comencé a sentirme algo solitaria, mi institución no era como yo lo imaginé todos se conocían entre sí y yo estaba sola- continuó con un suspiro- En ese momento aún estaba confusa por Ikuto y solía cartearme con él, pero comenzamos a enviarnos cartas menos frecuentemente debido a mis estudios y sus giras, al mismo tiempo mis padres estaban comenzando a discutir y no entendía la razón, los escuchaba decir cosas como ¨la institución¨ y ¨las cuentas¨ y mi nombre todo el tiempo, mi padre comenzó a dormir en el sillón y lo inevitable sucedió, mis padres se separaron, con una discusión muy fea mi padre se fue con mi hermana y yo con mi madre- Tadase acabó de cepillar su cabello y ahora la miraba seria y preocupadamente por el espejo de pie mientras sostenía con ambas manos sus hombros- Cuando pensé que era lo peor, Ikuto decidió perder contacto por completo ya que había logrado enamorarse obviamente accedí no quería ser una molestia por lo que tampoco le dije lo de mis padres, y yo seguía aquí sola, no lo noté pero mis huevos chara desaparecieron cuando los busqué ya no estaban, mi madre suele aislarse pero pretende que todo está bien cuando sé que mi educación le está costando horrores, por eso doy lo mejor con mis estudios. De apoco comencé a perder mi apetito, mis ganas de sonreír, de socializar, no tengo nada ni a nadie, solo un futuro incierto al cual me empeño en avanzar- Dijo observando vacíamente el espejo.

-Ay Amu-suspiró Tadase- Has pasado por mucho- Dijo mientras la abrazaba desde atrás de la silla

-No quiero que me tengas lástima- Dijo Amu mientras intentó soltar su agarre, pero este solo lo afirmó

-No te preocupes, no es eso lo que siento por ti- De hecho Tadase sentía una mezcla de necesidad de ayudarla y protejerla no podía creer que había dejado que esto sucediera, ella parecía quebrada pero por suerte parecía no haberse roto por completo y el definitivamente, quería ayudar a repararla.-Por favor déjame ayudarte, quiero estar contigo siempre hasta que vuelvas a la normalidad por eso por favor ¡Déjame volver a ser tu amigo!-suplicó Tadase

Amu se sorprendió pero de todos modos era de esperarse del príncipe el siempre había sido muy considerado, pero ella no pensaba aumentar demasiado sus propias esperanzas después de todo ella se había rendido hace muchísimo tiempo

-Puedes intentarlo, haz lo que quieras

-Muchísimas gracias voy a ayudarte, vamos a mejorar, juntos-Dijo un esperanzado Tadase el no toleraría dejar que Amu se volviera de esta manera

Luego de eso Tadase se marchó a su casa dejando a una pensativa Amu. Sería algo raro volver a pasar tiempo juntos, debería acortar sus horas de sueño por la tarde y sus horas de estudio, aún se sentía recelosa por la perfección de Tadase, la hacía sentir tan inferior no le gustaba para nada pero su pasado evitaba que no pudiera confiar en él. Mañana sería Lunes tendría que ir a esa endemoniada institución de nuevo con su estúpida gente, había quedado con Tadase para verse luego de las clases él la pasaría a buscar a la puerta de la institución. Amu se dió una ducha y se cepillo desordenadamente su cabello pero se sorprendió al sentir que estaba casi por completo desenredado y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al recordar las manos de Tadase en sus cabellos, se lo termino de cepillar, se secó el cabello y se fue a dormir queriendo que no llegase el mañana en la institución y al mismo tiempo esperando un poquito dentro de su corazón el encontrarse con Tadase al día siguiente.

En la mañana Amu desayuno, saludo a la sonrisa falsa de su madre con otra igual, y se dirigió al instituto o al ¨infierno¨ como ella le llamaba aunque sabía que nada debía ser peor que el infierno. En las clases obviamente estuvo sola podía escuchar los rumores de la chica depresiva rondando, aunque eran menos de los que eran al principio, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a eso pero no podía evitar que la lastimasen aunque sea un poco, recordaba cuando los rumores que rondaban en labios de otros acerca de ella eran completamente opuestos a estos y no del todo malos. Las clases fueron bien, a pesar de todo ella tenía unas excelentes calificaciones a pesar de todo, ella se aferraba al estudio porque era el único vistazo que podía tener acerca de su incierto futuro.

A la salida notó que corrían rumores acerca de un chico rubio súper lindo de la secundaría solo para chicos que estaba en la puerta de ñ4la institución. Ella adivinó correctamente que se trataba de Tadase. Estaba concentrada pensando en que debía decirle que la próxima se encontrarían en un lugar más lejano cuando sintió que la tomaban del brazo.

-Depresiva! Hazme la tarea de Matemáticas- Amu estaba acostumbrada a estas cosas y comenzaban a molestarle, unas simples palabras eran suficiente con las chicas, con los chicos tal vez un golpe, pero había cierto chico que la intimidaba lo suficiente como para no hacer nada al respecto y terminar haciéndole la tarea.

-Suéltame!- Dijo soltándose de su agarre y dirigiéndose hacia el portón, ya casi estaba allí cuando el chico volvió a tomarla del brazo

-¿No me escuchaste bien? Anti te dije que me hicieras la ta-

-Dijo que la soltaras!- Dijo un furioso Tadase que había interrumpido la frase del chico y se había colocado frente a Amu.

Amu notó lo mucho que Tadase había crecido estaba más alto y más ancho era más masculino que antes, no se parecía tanto a una chica era casi una cabeza más alto que ella. El chico sorprendido por la aparición del príncipe no pudo hacer mucho

-Tsk ya que le pediré a otro que lo haga- Y se alejó corriendo

-No deberías dejar que te hagan eso- Advirtió Tadase volviéndose a ella

-No sucede todos los días, siempre puedo defenderme pero no… nunca pude del muchas gracias

-No hay de que, me daba miedo que me golpeara ya sabes podría defenderme y devolvérsela, pero no me gusta hacer eso, bueno deberíamos irnos, ¿vamos?

-Vamos

Bueno eso fue todo disculpen si hay muchos errores y también por no actualizar no estuve con muchos animos lo siento por favor déjenme reviews! Con críticas con lo que sea y no olviden un día todos los de la comunidad fanfiction vamos a conquistar el mundo!


	3. Chapter 3

Disculpen la tardanza, estuve de vacaciones y decidí tomarme vacaciones de todo. Creyeron que había desaparecido y había dejado esto por la mitaaad verdaaad? Pero no aquí estoy, cambié el cosito a M porque bueno van a pasar cosas fuertes en sentido emocional. (NO SE IMAGINEN COSAS PERVERTIDAS) No se preocupen todo se va a arreglar, pero según lo que tengo pensado me va a quedar un poco bastante más largo de lo que había previsto, y es probable que tenga capítulos ¨relleno¨ para poner ciertas cosas que se me ocurrieron o hacerlo separado, no sé. Según mi estado de ánimo cuando lo termine, en muchos capítulos más subiré otra temporada pero no sé. Espero les guste!

Amu suspiró mientras caminaba junto a Tadase, no tenía animos de nada, de hecho ella nunca tenia animos de nada pero hoy caminando junto al perfecto príncipe sentía menos animos. Pensó en el contraste que ellos hacían, una chica pálida con ojeras y ropa raída, junto a un chico que brillaba por si mismo, de veras que era deprimente.

-Hinamori-San- Comenzó Tadase

-¿Si?-Contestó ella

-¿Quieres ir por un helado?- Amu no pudo evitar su cambio de humor, los helados tenían aquel efecto en ella.

-Si-Fue su única respuesta

De esa manera ambos se dirigieron a una heladería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, escogieron una de las mesas junto a un gran ventanal. Sus gustos en sabores de helado también habían cambiado, Amu prefirió uno acido, de limón mientras Tadase escogió un helado de menta.

Se sentaron allí observándose el uno al otro en completo silencio, sin temas de conversación simplemente haciéndose compañía, cuando de pronto Tadase río ahogadamente, parecía querer ocultar su risa era evidente que no podía.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-Dijo impaciente y malhumoradamente.

-Lo siento, es solo que, que tienes helado en tu nariz-Dijo entre risas, en medio de un divague Amu pensó que su risa era linda, pero el malhumor no se fue, Tadase le tendió una servilleta.

-Gracias- Agradeció Amu avergonzada.

-¿Por qué lo haces?-Preguntó de la nada Amu

-¿Eh? Es que tenías helado en tu cara- Dijo fingiendo no entender su pregunta

-Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, no vas a lograr cambiar nada Hotori- Respondió cansinamente Amu

-Ya te lo dije, aunque no quieras voy a intentar, ¿Qué sucedió con la vieja Hinamori-San?, nunca te rendías- Dijo con pesar

-Ya no está, puff se fue y no volverá por si es lo que estás esperando.-

-No me importa lo que pienses, aunque la vieja Hinamori-San no vuelva, quiero que por lo menos seas feliz.- Dijo mirándola con preocupación

-Haz lo que quieras pero te aseguro que ella no volverá-Dice Amu.

Ambos terminaron el helado en silencio. El pensando en una forma de hacerla volver a tener fe y a confiar, ella por su parte, divaga en sus penas, en lo que la gente debía pensar al ver el contraste que ellos hacían.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa- Ofrece Tadase levantándose de su silla.

En el camino, algo extraño sucedió, se encontraron con un niño desmayado en el suelo. Amu sin pensarlo corrió en su ayuda, Tadase no dudo en seguirla

La peli rosa arrodillándose en el suelo sostuvo al niño y le pidió que abriese los ojos, a Tadase le sorprendió su repentino cambio de actitud.

-No importa, ya nada importa, si no puedo cumplir mis sueños entonces, ¿cuál es el propósito de todo? No vale la pena ¿Verdad?- Dice el niño, parecía estar diciéndolo como una muñeca con una grabación. Y la verdad, era que Amu no podía rebatirle y Tadase estaba en shock.

A ambos les sorprendió que cuando el niño abrió los ojos tuviese en cada uno de sus ojos tres equis en una columna vertical. Seguido a ello, el niño se elevó repentinamente en el aire, en su espalda se formaron dos alas color verde hoja rompiendo su ropa, alas que cayeron de su espalda desapareciendo en brillos verdes antes de tocar el suelo. El niño cayó cual marioneta a quien le cortan las cuerdas, afortunadamente Tadase tuvo los reflejos necesarios para atraparlo antes de que toque el suelo.

Amu corrió detrás de él, hincándose en el suelo junto a Tadase . Ambos notaron que sus ojos ya no tenían esas tres equis, sino que estaban vacíos, y su respiración era tan leve, tan leve que casi parecía muerto, solo estaba desmayado. Aún así Amu sintió una estaca en su pecho, adoraba a los niños y siempre sentía un nudo en la garganta cuando se enteraba que algo serio le pasaba a algún niño. Amu tomó al niño en sus brazos y le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho. Amu comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente sentía que podría haber hecho algo por él, y con todas sus fuerzas deseó que el niño mejorara. Llamaron a la policía y a una ambulancia, solo dijeron que le habían encontrado allí y que no sabían que hacer, por suerte el niño tenía su nombre en un cuaderno de dibujos, solo había plantas, flores y arboles dibujados en él, ni Tadase ni Amu quisieron quedarse cuando sus padres llegaron.

Al momento de despedirse en la puerta de la casa de Amu, Tadase abrazó con fuerza a Amu contra su pecho, algunas lágrimas aun salían de sus ojos y pudo sentir al rubio temblar contra su cuerpo, supo que él también quería llorar, pero no lo hacía, por ella. Estaba asqueado, enojado y odiaba a quien le arrancó los sueños al niño, sus alas, los niños siempre se aferran a través de sus sueños. Quitárselos era como quitarles la vida en sus ojos, su esperanza, de alguna forma aquello se había vuelto casi literal, sus sentimientos y mente habían recibido un impacto emocional tan fuerte, que había entrado en shock y su cuerpo también. Tadase se sentía impotente, también sentía que pudo haber hecho algo, replicarle y apretó con fuerzas sus puños.

Bueno eso fue todo, se que parece cruel pero todo va a ponerse mejor, apenas comienza, no se si en el próximo capitulo o en el otro va a comenzar lo interesante. Seguramente suba unos cuantos seguidos no lo sé. Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews! Disculpen las faltas son las 4:13 am en donde vivo! Wiiiii Yuli se vaaaaa, mentira acabo de acordarme talvez aparezcan mas personajes antiguos, un par al menos. Ahora si Byeeee!


	4. Chapter 4

Y si, el día llegó al fin, el que tanto temía mi parte vaga y perezosa y tanto ansiaba mi parte productiva, escribiré varios capítulos pero no los subiré a todos, En fin sigamos mis pequeñas bestias!

Al día siguiente luego de clases Amu había vuelto a quedar vuelto a quedar con Tadase en casa de Amu.

-Entonces…falta poco para las vacaciones-comienza Tadase-Vendré a verte todos los días, bueno, los que pueda- Dice sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Amu.

-No es necesario, no te amargues-Contesta la pelirosa.

Al oír esto, el chico se levanta avanza hacia ella y comienza a hacerle cosquillas, con una expresión muy seria que contrastaba con la acción. Amu, muy a su pesar, comienza a reírse, irritada y molesta le empuja con más violencia de lo que había querido, haciendo trastabillar y caer sentado sobre la cama al chico.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- Le grita estresada al chico, pero cuando fijó su vista en él, se arrepintió de haberle gritado y empujado de esa forma. El rubio observaba su falda, el cerquillo ocultándole los ojos, por lo que Amu no podía vérselos, pero sí notó que sus nudillos estaban blancos de apretarlos.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer Amu-chan?- Dice con voz quebrada el chico, la pelirosa se encontraba tan shockeada por la reacción del chico, que el cambio de nombre le importó poco

-Yo no quiero verte así, quiero que sonrías de verdad cómo antes, todos estos días y yo no puedo lograr que sonrías de verdad. Traté de todo, no quiero rendirme, pero yo ya no sé que hacer-Dice sollozando la última frase.

Amu se sintió tan mal, nunca lo había visto llorar de esa forma, ni siquiera de pequeños y ahora que lo hacía con diecisiete años, no quería volverlo a hacer nunca más. Lo peor de todo, es que ella era la culpable de todo.

El no tenía la culpa, solo estaba tratando de hacerla feliz y sin embargo ella ni lo intentaba. Tadase seguía hipando quedamente, de vez en cuando se secaba las lágrimas rápidamente.

Amu se sentó más junto a él y le abrazó contra su pecho, sorprendiendo a Tadase que apoyó sus manos a cada lado de Amu en la cama para no caerse, mientras la pelirosa apoyaba su mentón sobre su cabeza.

-Vamos, que los reyes no lloran- Dice suavemente

-¿Amu-chan?- Pregunta Tadase aún con la voz entrecortada, pero ya había dejado de llorar debido a la sorpresa.-

-Lo siento, es mi culpa, tu solo estás tratando de ayudarme y como agradecimiento te trato fríamente y ni siquiera lo intento, tú no tienes la culpa, lo intentaré de corazón ahora- Tadase se separa un poco de ella y la mira a los ojos-

-¿De verdad vas a intentarlo?-Le pregunta esperanzado

-Si, de verdad- Responde Amu con su primera, pero leve y tímida sonrisa genuina, mientras seca las mejillas del chico con las mangas de su camisa- Se te van a irritar si no las secar- Dice justificando su repentino acto.

Tadase y Amu siguieron viéndose cada día durante las vacaciones, el rubio estaba muy alegre por que las sonrisas de Amu eran cada día más frecuentes. Ambos se sentían casi en una nube y Amu estaba recuperando su autoconfianza.

Ambos habían olvidado lo ocurrido con el niño hasta que algo les hizo volver a recordarlo súbitamente.

En este momento ambos se encontraban en un pequeño parque en los alrededores de la casa de Amu, cuando ella de repente visualiza un chico de unos doce años con la vista vacía, que les hizo recordar al pequeño niño de antes por lo que no dudaron en acercarse.

-¿Que te sucede pequeño?-Pregunta Tadase

-No importa, no vale la pena pensarlo demasiado- Responde el chico con voz apagada

-Claro que importa, no podemos ayudarte de otra forma- Dice Amu

-Los sueños son una pérdida de tiempo ¿verdad?-

-¿Pero que dices? ¿Quién te dijo eso?- Pregunta molesta la pelirosa

-Mira, los sueños pueden cumplirse, solo tienes que abrir tu corazón y dar lo mejor para poder cumplirlo, yo sé que tú puedes- Interviene Tadase

-¡Mentiras!-Estalla el niño-¡Son todas mentiras, aléjense, no necesito su ayuda, ya no le creeré a nadie más!- Grita empujándolos, mientras se levanta un viento repentino que casi los tira a ambos.

El niño se levanta y de su espalda rompiendo casi por completo la parte trasera de su camisa nacen un par de alas color naranja fuego, sus plumas comienzan a caerse y parece que ambas comienzan a desprenderse de su cuerpo, pero antes de que sucede la mayoría de sus plumas se tornan negras, pero algunas siguen del mismo color también aparecen una hilera de tres equis en sus vacíos ojos. Se eleva en el aire y con un par de aleteos les lanza plumas en llamas, apenas pueden esquivarlas y a ambos les llegan un par.

Amu no sabe qué hacer, está desesperada quiere ayudarle pues sabe que cuando su explosión termine probablemente le suceda lo mismo que al niño anterior. Ella comienza a sentir cierto calor en su pecho, se lleva la mano a él, y sabe lo que tiene que hacer. Se concentra y siente una presencia parecida a la de Ran pero muy diferente a la vez.

-Parte de mi verdadero yo,¡Grateful, Heart, Princess!- Grita ella.

En este orden, su gastada camisa rosa se convierte en un corsé rosa, sus shorts se volvieron una falda blanca que era corta delante y larga atrás, sus zapatillas se transformaron en pequeños tacos y un par de alas blancas con algunas plumas rosas aparecieron en su espalda, estaban algo maltrechas pero no parecían a punto de caer como las que el niño tenía y por último una diminuta tiara apareció en su cabeza.

Al ver esto Tadase también supo que hacer, se concentró y pudo sentir de alguna leve manera la presencia de Kiseki dentro de él junto con cierta calidez en su interior-

-¡Parte de mi verdadero yo Gentle King!-Dijo el rubio con una mano en su pecho y su camisa azul se transformó en una especie de camisa suelta blanca sus jeans se transformaron en unos pantalones de tiro alto de color crema que iban sobre su camisa sobre el mismo pantalón amarrado a su cintura había una clase de capa morada, sus tennis se transformaron en botas blancas y una corona dorada adornó su cabeza. Un par de alas color crema pero con algunas plumas doradas aparecieron en su espalda, no eran perfectas, pero tampoco estaban tan mal como las de Amu

Amu y Tadase se miraron entre ellos asombrándose con el aspecto de cada uno, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para analizarse ya que una nueva oleada de plumas en llamas les llega y se elevan en el aire con un par de aleteos y Tadase se ocupa de distraer y desviar con cuidado las plumas sin que lastimen al niño lanzando viento con sus alas, mientras Amu se aleja y trata de acercarse por detrás al niño, pero se distrae cuándo Tadase lanza un gemido de dolor, unas cuantas plumas le llegaron, quemando algunas partes de sus alas, su ropa, sus brazos y su cabeza, cae al suelo por el par de heridas en su espalda.

-¡Tadase-Kun!- Grita Amu, olvidando que antes le llamaba por su apellido, suspira con alivio cuando nota que se levanta del suelo con un rostro de determinación y vuelve a alzar el vuelo centrado en el niño frente a él. El niño al oír el grito de Amu se gira y golpea a la pelirosa con fuerza con una de sus alas casi lanzándola al suelo, aguantando el dolor al haber sido golpeada en una de sus costillas le lanza una mirada cómplice y significativa a Tadase y se lanza a volar en la dirección contraria con el niño siguiéndola detrás.

Y sí, se complicaron las cosaaas, bestias, pero no pasa nada esto sigue y sigue!

Por favor por favor dejen reviews, ya sea críticas constructivas, que les gustó o lo que sea!

Sinceramente la razón por la cual no había seguido esto antes es porque no sabía cómo vestir a Tadase! Tenía el manuscrito hace mucho pero no conseguía encontrar la ropa adecuada para Tadase, ah y el morado de su capa en la cintura es porque el morado antiguamente solo podía ser utilizado por figuras de alto poder ,es decir los reyes. Espero les guste y bueno sigamos probablemente el próximo capitulo lo suba pronto tengo todos los documentos en la computadora, además estoy trabajando en un fanfic de Jack Frost y Oc Y en uno de Heisuke y Oc de Hakuoki (basado más en el juego en inglés que en el anime) Byeee mis queridas bestiaaas lectoras!


End file.
